


Are u going to Scarborough Fair?

by MALULU201013



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22046083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALULU201013/pseuds/MALULU201013
Summary: Are you going to Scarborough Fair?Please give this letter to one people for meThere surrounded by the seaside and full of flowerHe must was a ture love of mine
Relationships: Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger
Kudos: 4





	Are u going to Scarborough Fair?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Scarborough.fair](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/546160) by Grogreian chants. 



> This is not the same fanfic that you usually like. I just wrote a similar outline here. If you like and want to create this story, please let me know. I'm glad you did it (of course you need to indicate the author)

First  
A young man soldier,he followed his general to the front and brushed past an old woman with silver hair  
he ask the old Woman If she will going to Scarborough fair  
old Woman said yes,then the young man gave her a letter n asked her to give the letter to a diviner, who was his lover  
Second  
In the Scarborough fair, the old woman asked about the diviner's trail and finally saw a young man in a black shawl in front of a stall  
She gave the letter to him,the young man examined the letter,give the old Woman some money  
letter said:  
A linen shirt needs no cutting or sewing  
Washed it with silvery tears  
Let it dry on the grass  
Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme  
If u find a salt of land  
Then you will be my ture of love

Third  
A young man tried to sew a shirt with spider silk as thread and ice tip as needle  
The soldiers ran in the flames of war and gasped in the trenches  
When night fell, they looked up at the same bright moon  
The diviner set up the clothes and hung it on a high ground near the sea  
Soldier still running for life  
Years later the war still not ending  
The diviner did not wait for his lover to come home, and he was forced to leave with the others because of the flames of war  
The soldier died on the war  
Diviner free the clothes let it float in the air  
Fourth  
Darknes,light up  
The soldier lay on the grass  
A black clothes young man dancing around him,a linen shirt in his hand  
He covered the soldier with the shirt and turned away  
The soldier got up in his black and white uniform and clasped his shirt in his arms

The young man looked up at the moon, looked down as if he saw something, stopped for a second, and then left

The soldier left with his clothes, and where was once a soldier, there was a tombstone  
Behind the tombstone is a grass  
Here has parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme


End file.
